mariofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Daisy Aran
"Regreso al Reino Champiñon" ¡Bienvenid@s! Soy una chica vivaz, me gusta la princesa Daisy, su estilo florar me hace bailar, me gusta ser jovial y saltar. Soy una gran fan de Daisy y mi único ídolo es ella. ¡Disfruten mi usuario y bienvenidos! Daisy´s Story Daisy es la princesa de Sarasaland, su mejor amiga es Peach pero no es su hermana. Daisy envía una postal a Peach, afirmando que son "hermanas en armas" y que, por lo tanto, debían unirse para ganar, demostrando así la buena relación que tienen. Sus colores favoritos son el amarillo, naranja y azul aguamarina. Voz Kate Flaming interpretó la voz de Daisy en Mario Tennis para el Nintendo 64, su voz era soberbia pero de tono suave. En Mario Party 3, Mario Party 4 y Mario Party 5, la voz de Daisy es interpretada por Jen Taylor, está voz era tan chillona y con mucho acento que hasta casi no se le entendía. Daisy y sus amigos Daisy´s Artwork London.png Hipersonica.png Turbo Blooper Daisy.png EstandarM Daisy.PNG|Mario Kart Wii EstandarDS.png|Mario Kart DS Mario & Sonic London 2012 16.PNG Mario & Sonic at The London 2012 Olympic Games - Daisy.jpg|''Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012'' Mario Sluggers - Daisy, DK and Lakitu.png|''Mario Sluggers'' Mario Sports Mix - Peach and Daisy.png|Peach y Daisy en Mario Sports Mix Curiosidades sobre Daisy * En la estuilla de Daisy en el juego Super Smash Bros. Melee solía aparecerle un tercer ojo atrás de su cabeza. Ese error fue corregido con PAL y US versión 1.2. * En Mario Kart Wii y Mario Kart DS, en la Ciudad Delfino se pueden ver carteles colgados en los que hay escrito "Daisy", "Koopa Shop" y "Fruits". * Daisy es el primer personaje principal de Mario que no esta creado por Shigeru Miyamoto y el único personaje femenino importante en la serie Mario no creado por él. * Daisy curiosamente en Mario Kart DS es clase mediana, mientras Peach es ligera. Información obtenida de Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre Amigos * Peach 112 '(mi primera amiga) * 'RosalinaStar '(amiga del colegio y amiga de Super Mario Wiki) * 'FlopiSega '(amiga de Super Mario Wiki y Sonic News Network, ella es de Argentina) * 'Supermariofan46 '(nuevo amigo) * 'Frio123 '(buen amigo, comento en mis blogs) Claves de amigo * ''Mario Kart Wii: 129090441861 * Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno DS: Próximamente '''Nota: sólo mis amigos pueden agregarme Mis consolas * Nintendo Wii * Nintendo DS * Super Nintendo Mis videojuegos * Mario Party 8 (Wii) * New. Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) * Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olimpicos de Invierno (Wii y DS) * Mario Kart Wii (Wii) * Mario Party DS (DS) * Super Princess Peach (DS) * Super Mario 64 DS (DS) * Super Mario World (Super Nintendo) * Super Mario Kart (Super Nintendo) Mi agenda Amigas por siempre Daisy in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games.png Mis amigas.JPG Peach & Daisy Tennis.jpg Peach, Daisy y Rosalina deportivas.jpg Peach, Daisy y Rosalina de Picnic.jpg Peach, Daisy and Rosalina playing Mario Kart Wii.jpg Peach, Daisy y Rosalina modelando.jpg